Ab imo pectore
by A.Gedeon
Summary: Sabia que su destino no era el estar juntos, desde la primera vez que se vieron, lo sabia, pero aun así, el romper las reglas es lo excitante de esta vida, porque el escapar de la realidad siempre a sido el mejor juego que dos niños podrían jugar… 10 años después y un grupo de anarquistas que poseen la misma llama que tu te llevan con ellos... LectoraxPersonaje rating 18
1. Capitulo 1

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _LES PEDIMOS DE LA FORMA MAS ATENTA QUE LEAN LA PARTE DE ABAJO EN LA SECCION "_ _ **GEDEON Y GAMBIT RESPONDEN**_ _", PUES NECESITAMOS SU OPINION._

* * *

" **VENI, VIDI, VICI"**

* * *

Sabia que su destino no era el estar juntos, desde la primera vez que se vieron, lo sabia, pero aun así, el romper las reglas es lo excitante de esta vida, porque el escapar de la realidad siempre a sido el mejor juego que dos niños podrían jugar…

—Dime Moku-chan, esto significa que estaremos juntos siempre?—

—Eternamente—

Principe o no, eso no importaba mas cuando estaban juntos, fuera de esas paredes y esa gran muralla que rodeaba el castillo, solo estaban ustedes, solo importaban ustedes, no los deberes, no tu posición como campesina, en esa cabaña en medio del bosque solo importaba el ser libres, sin ataduras, sin presiones… tristemente los juegos acaban, los sueños se rompen y las ilusiones desaparecen en la nada…

10 AÑOS DESPUES

—MALDITA SEA PORQUE TENGO QUE APRENDER ESTO!—

—Porque es la única forma de acercarse al príncipe—

—Y porque querría acercarme a alguien tan molesto como el, ósea es completamente necesario?—

—Completamente—

—Por favor Kou… no quiero—

—Eres la única mujer, vamos no es tan malo, entras le robas el anillo que tiene el sello y salimos—

—Deberíamos matarle— dijo una tercera voz

—No opines Nobu, ya suficiente tengo con fingir ser una invitada a esa fiesta—

—Hahahaha WAO! te ves guapísima en ese vestido, deberías usarlos mas— dijo una cuarta voz

—Callate Shuu, desde que me uní a ustedes lo único que hacen es molestarme—

—No es nuestra intención, ahora vamos a ver camina con esos tacones—

Que mas da, caminar con tacones no podía ser tan difícil o si?, error, para alguien que toda su vida había ocupado tacones del 2 o del 3 sin duda usar tacones del 15 era todo un reto, pero como dijo Julio Cesar "Veni Vidi Vici".

—Como se esperaba de ti, pudiste dominar los tacones en un momento—

—Lo se, soy increíble Nobu, ahora quien fingir ser mi pareja en el baile?—

—Ese en definitiva será Ko-chan—

—Uh? Yo?… que mas quisiera, pero saben como es mi rostro— sonrío ventajoso

—Entonces tendría que ser… Nobu-chan—

—Ni hablar, soy el mas alto y ese traje es para alguien de tu tamaño—

—No eres tan grande Nobu-chan, solo porque mides 10 centímetros mas que yo…—

—Bueno, 10 cm son 10 cm, ademas alguien tiene que vigilar a Kou—

—PRETEXTOS! Pero esta bien haré de acompañante, ademas habrá chicas lindas— sonrío pícaro

—HEY! SHUU-CHAN! Dijiste que yo era guapa…— dijiste inflando tus mejillas

—Y lo eres, pero también habían otras—

—Bien, en eso tienes razón, lastima que al final todas ellas morirán…—

—Si es una pena… bueno eso les pasa por ser tan pedantes y ricas—

—Hahahahaha es una pena—

Pero por ahora terminar los detalles de los disfraces y prepararse, era la prioridad, había que entrar a esa fiesta y eso incluía el llegar temprano, quien pudiera verles sin duda jamas les reconocería y eso era una ventaja, ademas, todos portaban un antifaz, que mejor que esa gran y única oportunidad para entrar a ese gran castillo, tomar lo necesario y salir a toda velocidad, el príncipe, o mas bien el futuro Rey del reino de la Niebla, jamas lo adivinaría… pagaría todos los pecados de su padre.

8:00 EL PALACIO

—El palacio es mas grande de lo que pensaba—

—Tienes razón Shuu-chan—

Que belleza, mármol por doquier, pisos del mismo material que los pilares y algunas estatuas, muebles de la madera mas fina en posible existencia, banderas con los colores típicos de la nación, azul índigo con blanco y rojo, también estaban banderas de las otras naciones invitadas, como la nación del cielo o la del trueno, sin duda era un evento algo exagerado, pero claro era el cumpleaños del pedante príncipe y tenia que celebrarlo en grande, porque así eran todos ellos, gastaban el dinero del pueblo y jodian a los pobres al día siguiente con un "INCREMENTO DE IMPUESTOS NECESARIO"… malditos, como no estaban en la pobreza estos no entendían lo que era soltar mas dinero del contemplado, como era tan injusto dios que a estas personas les daba todo mientras que a los demás les daba la espalda…

—No merecen esa vida—

—Sin duda—

—Acabaremos con ellos y no podrán hacer nada, Maki-nee es el mejor y el mas inteligente de todos, sin duda con el podremos lograr todo—

—Hahaha no podría estar mas de acuerdo—

Una vez adentro del castillo en la sala de eventos principal, se podía ver a todas esas hijas de los grandes mandos, importantes sin duda, todas y cada una de ellas con un aire de superioridad, molestas sin duda, estaban los 8 príncipes de los reinos mas importantes, el príncipe Tsunayoshi del reino del Cielo, el príncipe Takeshi del reino de la Lluvia, el príncipe Hayato del reino de la Tormenta, el príncipe Kyoya del reino de la Nube, el príncipe Lambo del reino del Trueno, el rey Ryohei del reino del Sol, el príncipe Gelaro de reino de la Nieve y por ultimo la presa el príncipe Mokuro del reino de la Niebla, que hermosa sonrisa se formaba justo ahora en la cara de estos, parecían un cuadro perfecto de una amistad pura y sincera, que asco….

—Los odio—

—Somos dos—

—Hahaha, no puedo esperar a derrocarles—

—Ahora ve y haz tu trabajo—

—Ya mismo Shuu-chan—

POV PROTAGONISTA

El trabajo era fácil, el problema era como lograr que el príncipe propusiera su despacho en lugar de su habitación, bueno ya seria algo que al final decidiría yo, si hacia bien mi trabajo seguramente lograría que ese maldito de Mokuro cayera a mis pies… recuerdas Mokuro como te ame, en esa maldita cabaña en medio del bosque… espero lo hayas olvidado para recordártelo cuando estés hundido en el negro y oscuro hoyo del abismo…

Listo el baile, todas las chicas solteras bailaran con los príncipes solteros, eso deja a… Kyoya, Takeshi, Mokuro, Gelaro y Lambo, bien es mi oportunidad…

—Me concede esta pieza?— hablo

—Uh? Principe Gelaro… será un completo honor— vaya que si soy buena fingiendo sorpresa

Deberían darme un premio a la mejor actriz del año, pero eso esperara un poco mas, por ahora mi objetivo es mokuro, el simple echo de ver la cara del príncipe Gelaro me congela, en verdad es digno heredero a ser el rey del reino de la nieve…

" _CAMBIO DE PAREJA"_

Bien ya era hora, creo que bailara toda la maldita noche con ese príncipe que no dejaba de hablar de sus estupidos animales y su obsesión por la nieve… ni siquiera pregunto si me la estaba pasando bien, aggg, pero que me puedo esperar si así son todo este tipo de gente…

—Mi turno—

—Principe Takeshi, es un honor—

—El honor es mío al estar en frente de la mujer mas bella de toda esta fiesta—

—Que dice por favor, eso es impropio de un príncipe—

—Entonces esta noche solo seré un hombre mas—

—Hahaha bien, como usted lo ordene príncipe—

—Takeshi—

—Bien Takeshi—

Este príncipe sin duda es lindo, me dolerá verlo derrocado, quizás… podría no se llevarlo conmigo al final de todo esto, es amable y sin duda muy educado, ni hablar todos los del reino de la lluvia tienen una gran paciencia y podría quizás perdonar a ese reino, después de todo nunca se levantarian en armas…

" _CAMBIO DE PAREJA"_

—Hmmm, es mi turno—

—Principe Kyoya, es un honor—

—Lo es—

—Hmmm—

—Hmmm—

Aggg, me pueden regresar con Takeshi?, vale ya ya solo uno mas y llego a Mokuro, resiste este estupido "AUCH!" es que este estupido príncipe no sabe bailar? que vergüenza… maldito me dejara los pies mas planos que una hoja de papel… ya digan cambio, digan cambio… alto, este maldito me esta acercando a su cuerpo…

—Uh… principe kyoya que hace—

—Marcando mi territorio—

—Hahaha es usted muy divertido príncipe—

—Hmmm—

MALDITO! MIL VECES MALDITO! QUE SE CREE! SU TERRITORIO! QUE SOY UN PUTO ARBOL? O UN PEDAZO DE TIERRA?… maldito, seguro que al primero que le mando a cortar la cabeza será a este…

" _CAMBIO DE PAREJA!"_

—Buenas noches señorita—

—Buenas noches principe Lambo—

—Sin duda es usted la mas hermosa de esta habitación—

—Ni hablar, es usted todo un encanto—

—Solo porque usted lo es a la vista—

—Y pensar que es el mas joven y trata mejor a una mujer que todos ellos—

—La edad no va de la mano con la caballerosidad, solo los modales de quienes los portan—

—Y muy filosófico, será un buen baile—

—Lo mismo opino—

Bueno, es joven, guapo, un príncipe, sin duda el sueño de muchas jovencitas, que envidia, si tuviera su edad seguro me enamoraría de el, pero desgraciadamente ya no poseo mas su edad y ese es un problema, al menos para las candidatas prometidas de este chico, debe ser al menos 2 años mas chica que el príncipe… hahaha suerte chicas…

" _CAMBIO DE PAREJA!"_

—Hola—

—Principe Mokuro, es un honor poder bailar con usted—

—Si si ahorrate protocolos, e escuchado toda la noche cumplidos de mis modales, de mi vestimenta, de mi cabello y de mi palacio y ahora tu me das un cumplido de mi forma de bailar…—

"PISOTON"

—AUCH!—

—Ahora ya no bailo tan bien o si?—

—Lamento el haberle molestado, pero podría no pisarme, el príncipe del reino de la nube lo hizo muchas veces y ya me duelen los pies—

—Kufufufu esa Alondra, cuando aprenderá a bailar bien—

Esa sonrisa, esa risa, esos ojos heterocromaticos, me recuerdan a ese día en el que decide entregarme a el por amo y el me juro que estaríamos siempre juntos… nunca lo cumplio…

—No lo se—

— Te me haces conocida, nos hemos visto alguna vez?—

—No lo se príncipe, usted dígamelo—

—Hmmm… ya se! eres Emma!—

—Si justamente!—

—Emma! crei que ya no querías volver jamas hasta que aprendiera a bailar?—

—Bien, tenia que corroborar si ya lo habías aprendido—

—Y que opinas?—

—Pues… haz mejorado—

—Kufufufu… solo mejorado?… mira esto—

Detente… por favor… bailar contigo de esta forma me lastima el corazón, solo quiero devolverte el favor y matarte con promesas absurdas que no valen nada, detente… que quiero sacarte el corazón ya mismo y en su lugar dejar un hueco negro, que te corromperá de la peor forma posible…

—Como e dicho… haz mejorado, hehehe—

—Que te parece si vamos a un lugar mas privado?—

—Vale, vamos a tu despacho—

—Siempre te a gustado mi despacho, cuando te voy a empezar a gustar yo Emma?—

—Hahaha no lo se Mokuro, ahora vamos—

—Vamos—

Maldito… mil veces maldito, sabia que no signifique nada pero demonios, que tan hijo de puta debes de ser como para corroborarlo frente de mi… tu caída será la peor de todas Mokuro… por lo mientras se que al fin me llevaste a tu despacho, podré robarte el ultimo anillo del sello sagrado.

—Vaya al fin estamos solos—

—Hahaha si y dime como haz estado Mokuro?—

—Bien, ya sabes con todos esos papeleos y que siempre están viniendo hijas de altos mandos del concejo y de los embajadores, me la paso ocupado —

—Ya elegiste a alguna?—

—No, todas valen lo mismo, son aburridas, hablan de ellas y no dejan de pensar en ellas—

—Hahahaha y como amas eso—

—Kufufufu… sin duda, ademas de que no veo mucho a mis amigos, solo en nuestros cumpleaños o fiestas de otros miembros de sus familias—

—Hmmm ya veo, pero esa amistad se mantiene y es lo que importa—

—Si pero ojala estuviera…—

TOCAN LA PUERTA JUSTO AHORITA?! ENSERIO! QUIEN PUEDE SER! Bueno ya me quedare con las ganas de saber que mujer tiene el corazón de Mokuro…

—Hermano, podemos hablar un momento?—

—Claro Chrome, vamos… Emma me esperas?—

—Claro Mokuro y un gusto e volverte a ver Chrome—

—Un gusto Emma-san—

—Ya regreso—

Bueno de algo sirvió el que la hermana menor de Mokuro apareciera… bien es hora de buscar, si conozco a Mokuro todavía, se que gusta de guardar sus cosas preciadas en… si, justo en el librero, un libro desgastado y viejo que se pierde con los demás, que nadie voltearía a ver, un titulo aburrido y tedioso, pero con un gran secreto en el… ¡VOIÀ! justo como lo imagine, bien ahora el séptimo anillo nos pertenece, mmmm donde esta la replica idéntica y exacta… justo en mi sostén! gracias por hacer mujer madre, hahaha…

—Ya no necesito esperarte Mokuro, hace mucho que no lo hago—

FIN POV PROTAGONISTA

Saltar por la ventana no es una opción para aquellos que carecen de habilidades únicas como lo era ella, sin duda fue elegida por sus habilidades únicas y su gran fuerza, una de las poseedoras de la llama de la libertad y de la venganza, la llama desconocida por todos los reinos, la llama de la noche…

—Shuu-chan eres tan puntual—

—Es una de mis habilidades—

—Hahahaha increíble, vámonos nos esperan Kou, Nobu y Maki-nee—

—No olvides mencionar a Hina, Kuni, Kara, Aoi y a Tou-san—

—Bueno ya se me olvidaron y que, abre de una buena vez el portal—

—Ya voy mujer mandona—

—Pues obedece—

Shuusei abrió un portal y sin mas cruzaron, su objetivo el derrocar a todos los reinos…

—Bye bye Moku-chan—

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON Y GABIT RESPONDEN:**

—Hola esperamos que les guste nuestra creación, este será un poco mas drástico y habrá sangre por montones, venganza, odio, rencillas, escenas de sexo no explícito a tal grado, pero si las habrá, esta historia esta situada en el siglo XV y XIV, donde fueron todo eso de las cruzadas y bla bla bla, tomamos los nombres de unos personajes del anime de Psycho Pass, hahaha pero solo los abreviamos.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Necesitamos que nos den su mas sincera opinión, de si quieren un personaje x lectora o un personaje x OC, es por eso que nunca dijimos el nombre de la protagonista, les pedimos de forma muy atenta que nos den su opinión, YA QUE DE NO HACERLO NOSOTROS OPTAREMOS POR UN OC.**

—" _Veni Vidi Vici" fue la frase que_ _Julio Cesar pronunció ante el senado para que vieran su rapidez al ganar la batalla de Zela cuando venció al rey Farnaces II del Ponto un reino Griego a orillas del mar negro_ _, la frase significa "LLEGUÉ, VI, VENCI"._

Esperamos sus comentarios, muy ansiosos, mas yo Gambit que Gedeon, pero igual estamos ansiosos, esperando que les gustara este primer capitulo.

NOS LEEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!

CIAOSSU Y BYE BYE.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

" **Divide et impera"**

* * *

¿Era un sentimiento correcto la venganza?... igual no importa, igual la venganza comenzó mucho antes de llegar a el, digamos que el solo fue el detonante... así como el fósforo a la mecha y esta mecha a la dinamita...

—Que pasa?—

—No pasa nada Shuusei—

—Me preocupa verte tan sumergida en tus pensamientos (T/N)-chan—

—Sólo recordaba la noche en que estuve con Mokuro, hahaha me da un poco de risa poder presumir que estuve con un maldito déspota—

—Bueno de todos nosotros eres la única que lo ha logrado—

—No es un logro Shuu-chan , sino todo lo contrario, la verdad es que me arrepiento—

—Hmmm... igual que no esta nada mal—

Ambos entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba Maki, se dirigieron a paso veloz hasta su lugar…

—Maki-nee, aqui esta el anillo—

—Haz echo un trabajo espléndido mi amada (T/N)-chan—

Este te dio un abrazo y acaricio suavemente las hebras de ese hermoso cabello (C/C), esas mejillas se volvieron de un tono rosado al tacto de Maki, le querías y aunque le llamaras a veces hermano, se sabia por demás que no lo eran, mas de una vez han dormido juntos y no como hermanos o mejores amigos, eran noches en donde realmente no dormían, donde los tiernos besos se convertían en salvajes, donde las caricias se tornaban apasionadas y sin duda candentes, donde los gemidos eran por demás el punto clave de la conversación, el te hacia olvidar, todo aquello que Mokuro le hizo sentir en algún momento, no querías recordar mas esas manos que surcaban sin pena por las aguas tempestuosas de tu piel blanca como un claro de luna, sus besos llenos de susurros que solo tu piel podía entender...

—Maki-nee te pone feliz?—

—Mucho, deberíamos festejarlo—

—Sí—

—Mi habitación en dos horas—

—No faltaré— sonreiste

Deposito un pequeño y casi imperceptible beso en esos labios rojos como el carmín, sabias que aparte de Maki, a veces te besaba de la misma forma Nobu y Kou... algunas veces Shuu pero era solo cuando nadie le veía, aun era cohibido a pesar de su edad.

—Vamos Shuu, tenemos que avisarles a Kou y a Nobu—

—Vamos... Nos vemos Maki-sama—

—Nos vemos Shuu-chan—

Salieron de ese enorme despacho y fueron directo a la oficina donde todos debían de estar esperándoles, sin duda se había realizado un trabajo impecable... o al menos eso parecía ante los demás...

— _*Me pregunto si ya habrá visto la nota*_ —

Esa duda surco sus pensamientos por un momento, hubiera deseado ver su cara...

 **PALACIO DE LA NIEBLA**

—Emma?... hmm se a ido... una nota?—

Mokuro la tomo entre sus manos pálidas y la leyó...

—Moku-chan, nos vemos a las 4 de la tardé mañana, en nuestro escondite... con amor, tu pasado—

Esa letra, podría ser... no... sin duda no podría ser, su amada volvía a aparecer después de 10 años de no saber de ella, bueno vamos el ya no pudo regresar pero sin duda preguntaba a toda la servidumbre del palacio por ella, a veces tenían noticias de ella, aunque un día dejaron de llegarle las noticias, todos decían que se la habían llevado, que un hombre apareció de la nada en busca de ella, y sin más se la llevó...

—Ya es momento de que te diga porque no pude volver mas a la cabaña—

Tenia una sonrisa en los labios, podría volver a verla, oler sus cabellos (C/C), acariciar su bello rostro y sin duda hacerle el amor una y otra vez, ya había practicado y no era mas un niño, ya era todo un hombre, sin duda podría complacerla en todo y hasta en más, quería también contarle como fue su vida en esos 10 años y quizás convencerla de que se volviera su concubina... quizás solo así podrían estar juntos, no tenía esperanza de que aceptará, era voluntariosa y sin duda celosa, pero era todo lo que podía hacer...

—Al fin mi amada…—

 **PALACIO DE LA NOCHE**

—Nobu, Kou! Que tal lo hice—

—A juzgar por tu felicidad, yo diría que bien—

—Sin duda tu eres el inteligente Nobu!—

Este te dio un abrazo de alivio, sin duda eras buena en lo que hacías, pero eso no evitaba que dejara de preocuparse por tu bienestar, pero estabas bien y por ahora eso era lo único que le agradecía al cielo nocturno.

—Y tu no dirás nada Kou?—

—Bien echó (T/N)—

—Siempre tan animado, a veces desearía que fueras mas como Nobu—

—Descuida, puedo mostrartelo ahorita—

—No lo hagas Kou!—

—Hahaha si Maki-sama puede yo igual—

—Ni hablar, yo no te lo permitiré—

—No necesito tu aprobación Nobu—

—Vamos chicos, no besare a nadie vale, hahaha—

—Bien—

—Hmmm—

—De que hablan chicos, es de sexo y como quieren follarse a mi amada (T/N)-chan—

Dijo una rubia despampanante entrando a la habitación, sus ropas eran muy llamativas y sexy's, podía ser comparada a la diosa Afrodita sin duda…

—Kara…— dijo otra chica entrando después de la rubia

—K…Kuni… sabes que es broma— rasco su nuca la rubia

—Hmmm... que tal te fue (T/N)-chan?—

—Me fue bien Kuni, que tal les fue a ustedes?—

—Sabes como siempre que yo terminé haciendo todo el trabajo que Kara no pudo hacer—

—Oh vamos Kuni, no me dejes así parada frente a (T/N)-chan—

—Solo soy honesta—

—Eres mala—

—Hahahaha vamos chicas, no pasa nada— dijiste

—Y Maki-sama?—

—Debe seguir en su despacho— respondiste

—Bien, vamos Kara—

—Nos vemos después chicos—

Sin duda esas dos hacían una pareja increíble, las dos se amaban sin duda, aun había una esperanza para que pudieras encontrar el amor... quizás podría ser Maki-nee? O Nobu? O incluso Kou... pero seamos claros, la verdad es que soñabas mas alto, un príncipe de cabellos índigos, con ojos heterocromaticos, con una risa extraña y una sonrisa cautivadora, piel pálida y manos cálidas, como le odiabas en ese momento por haberte dejado marcada para el resto de tu vida...

—Es hora de dormir, nos vemos chicos— dijiste saliendo rumbo dirección de la habitación de Maki

—(T/N) Espera— dijo Nobu corriendo tras tuyo

—Que pasa Nobu?—

—No duermas con Maki-sama esta noche—

—Porque?—

—Por que Kara y Kuni no tienen buenas noticias, puede que te lastime—

—Descuida Nobu, no puede lastimarme mas—

—(T/N)… duerme conmigo—

—N…Nobu… debo avisarle a Maki-nee—

—Olvidalo por hoy y duerme conmigo—

—Sabes que si no voy y se entera Maki-nee que dormí contigo, te castigara, no quiero eso, no para ti—

Colocaste delicadamente tu mano en la mejilla del mayor, sus ojos verde bandera, no dejaban de mirar tus orbes (C/O), sus cabellos azabaches eran tan hermosos y enmarcaban a la perfección su rostro, era de los mas guapos en ese castillo sin duda, ademas de que poseía toda tu confianza.

—No me importa el castigo si puedo tenerte a mi lado—

—A mi si, no sufrirás por mi culpa, por favor desiste de tus motivos—

—No lo haré, no si tu serás quien saldrá lastimada—

—Estaré bien, ya te lo dije, no puede lastimarme mas—

—Ven a mi cuarto después de…—

—Ire, espérame despierto y con un libro en la mano—

—Lo haré—

Sin mas quitaste tu mano de su mejilla y continuaste con tu camino hasta la habitación de Maki-nee, sabias que quizás si podía estar enojado, Kuni y Kara nunca traían buenas noticias y eran las únicas que se atrevían a darles malas noticias a Maki.

 **MAS TARDE…**

—Maki… me…me lastimas— dijiste entre gemidos

—Y desde cuando te quejas por eso?— dijo con voz ronca

Te aferrabas fuertemente a las sabanas mientras este solo podía embestir cada vez mas y mas fuerte, el placer se convirtió en dolor y el dolor dejo escapar lagrimas de tus hermosos orbes (C/O), sabias lo duro y rudo que podía ser Maki-nee en la cama, pero trataba de contenerse cuando estaba contigo, pero esa no fue una de esas veces, descargo contigo y tu cuerpo toda su ira y su frustración, pero que había pasado para que esto pasara…

—Bien, ya me canse, puedes irte—

—Maki-nee, pasa algo?—

—Si, pero ya lo sabrás después, por cierto disculpa por romper tus ropas (T/N)-chan—

—No importa, a esta hora nadie esta en los pasillos y si me ven… bueno, no es como si no lo hubieran echo antes—

—Tienes razón—

—Adios Maki-nee—

—Adios (T/N)-chan—

Caminaste por los obscuros pasillos del palacio, con dirección a la habitación de Nobu, te dolían un poco las caderas y sentías que en cualquier momento te fallarían, estas frente la habitación del antes mencionado, tocaste 3 veces y te dio la entrada, entraste, este solo tenia la luz de la mesita de noche, con un libro en mano y un whisky en la mesilla, desvío la mirada de su libro y la poso en ti, estabas desnuda, se levanto camino hasta donde estabas parada sin moverte, toco suave tus mejillas, te rodeo con sus brazos y te apego a su torso desnudo, acaricio tu espalda y te cargo en estilo princesa hasta su cama, te acomodo, te vio con sus ojos verde bandera, el podía leer tus ojos, sabia que Maki te había lastimado y tu cuerpo te dolía, se acostó a tu lado, te jalo hasta que pudiera sentir tus pechos en su torso, te abrazo suavemente y te beso en los labios, a lo que tu correspondiste.

—Te dije que no fueras—

—Pero tu estas bien y eso es lo que importa Nobu—

—Cuando comenzaras a preocuparte por ti—

—No lo necesito Nobu—

—Entonces yo me preocupare por ti—

—Nobu…—

—No esta a discusión, ahora descansa—

—Gracias—

—De nada—

Descansaste por un largo rato, tu cuerpo estaba vencido y que mejor que sentir a alguien querido a tu lado…

 **PALACIO DE LA NIEBLA 10:00 a.m**

—Buenos días señor Rokudo— dijo la sirvienta abriendo las cortinas de su habitación

—Como sea… que hora es?—

—Las 10:00 en punto su majestad—

—Bien, prepara el baño y mis ropas de diario—

—Principe Mokuro, sus invitados le esperan en el comedor para desayunar—

Dijo entrando un hombre alto y elegante con un informe visiblemente de alta costura, el era el protector y el encargado de cuidar a Mokuro, era como su niñero pero sin andar cuidando de el cada 5 minutos, este solo se encargaba de decirle las cosas que tenia que hacer por el día y sus días libres.

—Mikage… si gracias por recordarlo, se han quedado todos los príncipes y el rey de los reinos aliados, cierto?—

—Así es, así que le aconsejo solo se coloque una bata por ahora, desayune y después suba a tomar su ducha, todos los demás han echo lo mismo—

—Que bien informado estas Mikage—

—Es mi trabajo sumajestad—

—Y lo haces mejor que nadie—

—Es un placer—

Este se retiro de su habitación dejando solo a Mokuro, que agobio tener que pasar por todo eso, porque no simplemente era un campesino con amigos normales, bueno esa vida le toco…

—HEY! HOY VERE A MI AMADA (T/N)!—

Recordó, y sonrío un poco, 10 años sin verla, tantas cosas que decirte, tantos cambios, quería tenerte en sus brazos, oler tu cabello (C/C) con un ligero aroma a dalias y a jazmín, esa piel tan tersa que recordaba entre sus dedos, solo dios sabia lo mucho que te había extrañado y lo que había sufrido.

—Será mejor estar libre antes de las 4—

 **CASTILLO DE LA NOCHE**

—(T/N) despierta— dijo Nobu

—Que hora es?—

—Como las 10—

—Podemos seguir durmiendo?—

—Porque estas tan cansada?—

—No lo se, pero podemos descansar un poco mas—

—Sabes que no me gusta desperdiciar el día—

—Nobu… por favor—

—Maki se enfadara si no nos ve en el desayuno—

—Nobu… no me importa, ve tu y deja que a mi me castigue—

—No—

—Necio—

Este te empujo y te saco de la cama a la fuerza, tu te jaloneabas y tirabas de el, querías dormir más y Nobu no te dejaba… al final lo logro y terminaste en el comedor con todos los demás que vivían en la casa, desayunaste de mala gana, lo que Maki pudo notar a la perfección, no le gustaba cuando tenias esas actitudes, le recordaba a cuando el te trajo aquí por primera vez, siempre estabas de mal humor y con un animo por los suelos, ni siquiera te importaba la gente a tu alrededor… será que…

—(T/N)-chan—

—Que pasa Maki-nee?—

—Lo mismo te pregunto—

—No es nada que deba preocuparte—

—Después del desayuno te veo en mi oficina, usa algo decente—

—Bien, como tu mandes—

Siguieron desayunando, hasta que terminaste y sin decir nada, te retiraste, fuiste hasta tu habitación para quitarte la bata que Nobu te había prestado, darte un baño, vestirte y salir corriendo a la oficina de Maki, de que quería hablar, era algo que no tenias ni la menor idea…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Gracias por leer la primera parte, ya e vuelto ya se a ido Gambit, así que espero no arruinar su historia, por cierto gracias a los comentarios que pusieron pudimos seguir con la idea de esta "su historia", una agradecimiento enorme y un beso, espero esta segunda parte sea de su agrado.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

" **Alea iacta est** **"**

* * *

Tocaste con cautela la puerta de la oficina de Maki, este te dio la entrada y lo hiciste sin esperar un segundo mas, cerraste la puerta detrás de ti y tomaste asiento.

—Que pasa Maki-nee?—

—Lo mismo te pregunto, te afecto ver a Mokuro?—

—Ah… no yo… obvio no!—

—No me mientras sabes que odio cuando lo haces—

Este se levanto de su asiento y fue directo a donde estabas te tomo de las mejillas y las apreto fuertemente, sabia que mentías y cada que lo hicieras este te lastimaría.

—BIEN! SI! lo vi y me dolio verlo ya!—

—No, ay algo mas que hiciste?—

—Nada, no e echo nada!—

—No se si deba confiar en ti—

—Pues no lo hagas, me canse, me voy—

Te levantaste evadiendo a Maki, sabias que debías ocultar lo de la carta, de lo contrario te daría el castigo de tu vida y no planeabas eso, antes de que pudieras abrir la puerta, Maki te tomo del cuello y te azoto contra la puerta, lo miraste con ojos suplicantes, el tenia un enfado evidente, daba miedo…

—Si descubro que mientes, prepárate para lo peor—

—No te miento—

—No volveras a ver a Mokuro ni a saber de el, si preguntas por el te castigare—

—No hay necesidad, no quiero saber nada de el—

—Es lo mejor y mas sensato que puedes pensar—

—Bien—

Este soltó el agarre de tu cuello y te dejo salir, tenias ganas de llorar, realmente sabias que le estabas mintiendo y que se enteraría de su encuentro, lo sabias pero necesitabas verlo, ver sus ojos, tocarlo, que te tocara, le necesitabas después de esos 10 años lejos de el…

—Moku-chan—

dijiste abrazándote tu sola y caminando por los pasillos, eran poco mas de las 12, quedaste de verte con Mokuro a las 4 aun tenias tiempo, darías un paseo por los jardines y quizás después cortarías unas rosas para las habitaciones de todos, amabas hacer eso, te animaba y te hacia olvidarte de todo el dolor…

 **4 DE LA TARDE…**

La hora esperada llego, Mokuro estaba nervioso, pero estaba mas feliz, tomo su corcel y salir a galope al bosque, aun recordaba el camino, así que sin duda no se perdería, tu por tu parte solo corriste lo mas lejos del castillo y una vez lejos abriste un portal que te llevo a la cabaña, estabas ahí, después de 10 años, no podías creerlo, las cosas se veían mas viejas, llenas de polvo, entonces miraste a donde habían estado juntos por primera vez, era una cama grande y estaba alado de la chimenea, tus ojos no pudieron evitarlo y cayeron un par de lagrimas discretas de ellos…

—Eres tu (T/N)-chan?—

—Omite el chan, Mokuro—

—No lo puedo creer eres tu—

—Si soy yo…—

Lo miraste y el te miro, Mokuro estaba embelesado, no podía creer que te habías vuelto tan guapa y hermosa, tenias un cuerpo deseable, podía jurar que se sentía un lobo en esos momentos y que en cualquier comento te atacaría, se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de tu cuerpo.

—Te extrañe—

—No me mientas Mokuro—

—No miento en verdad lo hice—

—No te creo—

—Entonces deja que mis labios te lo digan—

Te tomo de la cintura y poso sus labios en los tuyos, no querías dejarlo hacer lo que el quisiera con tu cuerpo, pero con el no tenias control de ti, sus labios eran por lo que habías pedido durante esos 10 años, pero lo detuviste mordiéndole el labio, esto hizo que se separara y te mirara con enojo.

—Porque lo haz echo—

—Para que sientas un poco del dolor que tuve que pasar por tu culpa—

—Y que pudiste sufrir tu, si te fuiste con un hombre y me dejaste—

—DEJARTE! DEJARTE!? SERAS IDIOTA! Tu me dejaste a mi, yo iba todos los días a la cabaña después de que… paso eso entre nosotros, esperaba por ti hasta tarde y tu nunca llegaste… quien dejo a quien maldito!—

—Bien si no pude regresar, pero no fue porque no quisiera, mi padre me puso vigilancia y cerro todas las salidas posibles del castillo, sabia de mis amoríos con una campesina y no lo iba a permitir—

—Amoríos… claro solo eso fueron, estupidos juegos de niños… niños que se crean lo suficientemente maduros para poder jugar un juego de adultos…—

—Pero no dudes de mi amor, yo siempre te eh amado—

—No mientas Mokuro, por favor… ya no quiero que me mientas mas—

—Pero no te miento—

—Siempre odie esa parte de ti, siempre tienes esa sonrisa y esos ojos calmados al decir las cosas, lo cual me hace creer todo lo que venga de ti…—

—Entonces créeme, porque digo la verdad—

—Lo dudo… lo dudo mucho—

—Que a pasado contigo… antes confiabas en mi—

—PASARON 10 MALDITOS AÑOS! ESO PASO CONMIGO! Maki fue el único que me dio un hogar después de lo que paso entre nosotros, me quede sola Mokuro y el fue el único que pudo saciar mi corazón, al menos un tiempo—

—A que te refieres con eso?—

—Que así como tu te acostabas con miles de mujeres yo también busque refugio en otros brazos—

—No…—

—SI MOKURO! Deje que tocaran mi piel otras manos, deje que me besaran otros labios… pero sabes, nunca sentí lo mismo… y por eso siempre te odie, me marcaste de por vida a sufrir en un infierno creado por ti—

Mokuro estaba indignado, pero tenias razón, el también se había acostado con otras mujeres, no tenia el derecho a reclamar, pero le enojaba que tu estuvieras con alguien mas, eras suya, solo de el y alguien mas ya te había marcado, sin duda no lo permitiría, borraría esas marcas y besos que habían dejado…

—Entonces solo necesito hacerte mía nuevamente—

—Eh?—

Mokuro te tomo en sus brazos y te volvió a besar, trataste de separarte de el, pero no podías, el era mas fuerte, querías dejarlo, alejarte y correr, pero tu cuerpo no reaccionaba, querías estar con el, sentir sus manos en todo tu cuerpo, que esos ojos heterocromaticos vieran los tuyos (C/O), lo querías…

—Dime que aun me amas…—

—No… no—

—Entonces obligare a tu cuerpo a decirme la verdad—

Este comenzó a desatar tu vestido y a quitarlo, quedándote semidesnuda, Mokuro quito el corset y todo lo que le estorbara para poder deleitar su vista con tu cuerpo desnudo, al fin quito toda esa ropa y te admiro, tu cuerpo era mejor que hace 10 años, tus senos ya no eran los de una niña de 14, ahora eran redondos y grandes, bien formados y listos para comer, tus caderas eran marcadas y tus piernas un camino a la lujuria de cualquier hombre, quito el futon de la cama que estaba lleno de polvo dejando la cama solo con las sabanas, a pesar de tener 10 años, sin ir, no podían decir que eran los únicos que la habían habitado, quizás hubo gente después de ustedes, pero que mas daba, ese era un tema que por ahora no les interesaba, te recosto en la cama, tu solo suspiraste, sabias que habías perdido nuevamente ante el, Mokuro comenzó a quitarse sus ropas reales y las lanzo al piso sin importancia, quedando completamente desnudo a la par que tu, se coloco arriba de ti, empiezo a besar lentamente por el cuello, bajando hasta tus senos, jugando con tus pezones, bajando aun mas por tu abdomen, su mano se deslizo suavemente por tu intimidad, jugando con ella, frotando y dando pequeños masajes que a tu cuerpo le encantaban y lo demostraban con esos gemidos que tratabas de acallar, Mokuro embozo una sonrisa y decidió castigar mas a tu cuerpo, hasta que soltaras la verdad, seguía en el mismo juego y tu no podrías soportarlo mas, dejaste empacar un gemido que hizo a Mokuro engrandecerse, tu cuerpo no mentira, en verdad le extrañaba y juraba que casi le gritaba que aun lo amabas con locura, el juego se prolongo mas, metiendo dos de sus dedos a tu cavidad intima, esto hacia que tu cuerpo se estremeciera aun mas, obligándote a soltar mas gemidos de los que estabas acostumbrada, un sonrojo apareció en tus mejillas, cada vez estabas mas perdida entre sus ojos y sus manos, ya no tenias control de tu cuerpo, no cuando el estaba ahí, por su parte Mokuro sentía cada vez mas duro su virilidad, quería entrar, pero también quería hacerte sufrir un poco mas, para que jamas pudieras volver a estar con alguien que no fuera el y si lo hacías, para que ellos no pudieran borrar el camino que ya había marcado el…

—Me amas aun?— pregunto Mokuro con voz ronca

—N…no— mentiste nuevamente

—Bien—

Continuo aun mas con tu tortura, esta vez mordía tus pezones un poco fuerte, provocando dolor pero al mismo tiempo placer, no podías resistirlo tu cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar, tanto placer no era posible, o quizás si lo era y Mokuro era el único que podía proporcionártelo, entonces coloco su miembro en la entrada de tu cavidad y comenzó a rozar con ella, te estaba castigando y no te daría el beneficio de terminar antes que el, así que prolongaría aun mas ese placer, hasta que tu cuerpo quedara sensible y cualquier roce que el provocara te haría gemir…

—Me amas?— volvió a preguntar con voz ronca

—…S…si— al fin te saco la verdad

Sonrío por fin habías dicho la verdad y por fin pudo entrar en ti, este no se detuvo y comenzó a embestir, rápido y constante, tu solo podías gemir y pedir por mas de el, querías todo de el, todo, el entendía a la perfección y así lo hizo, penetraba fuerte y con profundidad, enterraste tus uñas en su espalda, dejándolo marcado, Mokuro ni siquiera sitio eso, su cuerpo estaba tan excitado que cualquier dolor le parecía una caricia, beso tus labios y tu correspondiste al beso, estaban al borde, entonces este volvió a bajar su mano a tu clitoris, y comenzó a masajear, esto te hizo llenarte aun mas de placer, no podías contener ya los gemidos, tu boca ni siquiera podía cerrarse, sin duda Mokuro ya no era un niño y se había vuelto muy bueno, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, solo que Mokuro saco su miembro antes de ti, para evitar correrse dentro tuyo, lo cual agradeciste por sobremanera, se acosto a tu lado y te abrazo, estaban cansados y cubiertos en sudor, Mokuro se levanto y tomo su capa para cubrirse, pues tu cuerpo estaba caliente y sudoroso, pronto tendrías frío y el igual, te volvió a abrazar y los cubrir a ambos la capa, beso tu frente y lo miraste…

—Te matare…—

—No si yo te mato antes— dijo jugando

—Mokuro, tu me amas?—

—Claro que te amo, eres la única mujer para mi—

—Sigo sin creerte—

—Que testaruda eres, pero ya no discutiré, me e quedado sin energía por ahora—

—Mokuro, tengo algo que decirte—

—Que?—

—Si te amo aun—

—Kufufufu ya lo sabia mi amada (T/N)-chan—

—Omite el chan por favor—

—No le puedes mandar a tu príncipe, próximo rey—

—Ya haz elegido a tu esposa?—

—No—

—Deberías pensarlo, ya tienes 25—

—Lo mismo dicen los ancianos del parlamento—

—Es porque tienen razón—

—Y que quieres que me case?—

—Si—

—Porque?—

—Por que es lo mejor, así solo tendrás a tu esposa y yo podré hacer mi vida con alguien mas,—

—Tu no puedes estar con nadie mas—

—Si puedo—

—No, eres mía solamente y no voy a permitir que estés con alguien mas—

—Y tu si puedes estar con tu esposa y con otras tantas?—

—NO! No voy a tocar a mi esposa—

—Hahaha no me hagas reír, por favor Mokuro, lo nuestro fue lindo, pero ya a terminado, este fue el adiós—

—No lo permitiré, pondré una recompensa a quien te traiga de vuelta a mi y así será cada vez que trates de alejarte de mi—

—Sigue con tu vida y a mi déjame en paz—

—NO! QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE YO A LA QUE QUIERO ES A TI!—

—Pero yo no merezco ser plato de segunda mesa, también me quiero—

—Pero yo te amo—

—No es suficiente—

—Que quieres, ser mi reina? sabes que eso es imposible—

—Entonces olvidalo, no seré tu amante—

—No me obliges a encerrarte—

—Entonces no lo hagas y déjame libre—

—Como puedo hacer eso, cuando eres por lo que tanto anhele estos 10 años—

Tocaste las mejillas de Mokuro, sus ojos decían la verdad, no mentía con nada de lo que había dicho antes, eso te provocaba un dolor intenso…

—Odiame— dijiste

—No puedo—

—Te dare motivos—

Te levantaste y tomaste tus ropas, vistiéndote, al igual que Mokuro, cuando terminaste lo miraste.

—Que haces?— dijo Mokuro

—Una guerra se avecina, los 8 reinos caerán y los reyes, príncipes, princesas y mandatarios de mayor rango, serán decapitados—

—P…porque dices esto?—

—Porque es lo que yo estoy planeando junto con otras personas, nuestro poder no se compara al de ustedes, es mayor y ustedes no tienen oportunidad, huye y escondete, vive y entonces yo te buscare—

—Sabes que no huiré—

—Entonces puedes morir—

—Sabes que daré alerta a los otros reinos verdad—

—Lo se, por eso te estoy advirtiendo, aun así no podrán contra nosotros—

—Entonces… cuando dijiste lo de matarme era enserio?—

—Si—

—Entonces cuando te vea en el campo de batalla también te matare—

—Esperare con ansias ese dia—

—Solo uno vivirá—

—Y el que lo haga será el mas perjudicado—

—Entonces esto es un adiós—

—Así es Mokuro—

—Bien—

Mokuro toco por ultima vez tu rostro, tus lagrimas volvieron a caer, esta vez Mokuro pudo notarlas, sentía tu dolor, pero así eran las cosas, ahora tenia que prepararse para la guerra, contra algo que ni el conocía, pero sabia que tu estarías ahí, se fue y tu chiste de rodillas al suelo, llorando con desesperación, te dolía, creías que podrías matarle y con eso acabaría tu dolor, que gran mentira, ahora no querías luchar mas, ya no tenia sentido… te levantaste y abriste un portal directo a donde habías abierto el primer portal que te llevo a la cabaña, caminaste por ese bosque que estaba alrededor del castillo, entonces escuchaste una voz gritando tu nombre…

—(T/N)! (T/N)!" (T/N)!—

—Aqui estoy respondiste—

—Donde estabas, Maki-sama te esta buscando—

—Ya voy Shuu—

—Hey que pasa?—

—Nada nada, vamos—

Abriste un portal y cruzaste, te llevo justo afuera de la oficina de Maki, tocaste y te indico que podías pasar, ahí estaban todos reunidos y solo tu faltabas, al igual que Shuu pues el te había ido a buscar.

—Que pasa?— dijiste

—El ataque lo haremos mañana—

—Tan rapido?—

—Ya tenemos los 8 anillos y son los originales, así que para que esperar mas—

—Bien, a que hora será el ataque?—

—A las 11—

—Bien—

—Y eso es todo, ya saben cada Reino que les toca atacar y tu (T/N)-chan junto conmigo atacaremos el reino de la Niebla—

—Como ordenes Maki-nee—

—Me gusta que te portes así—

—Descansen bien y preparen a sus soldados—

—SI MAKI-SAMA— respondieron todos al unisono

Todos salieron a excepción de ti que te detuvo, se quedaron solos y entonces te miro con ojos llenos de rencor y odio pero con una calma sin duda temible.

—Este será tu castigo por mentirme—

Y sin mas salió de la oficina, el también debía preparar a los soldados que ocuparía, te quedaste petrificada, el sabia lo que había pasado con Mokuro?… y tu castigo?… ósea que tendrías que matar a Mokuro o el tendría que matarte?, ya no sabias nada tu cabeza daba vueltas solo querías dormir y descansar, ya había sido suficiente por ese día…

—La guerra… esto sera tragico…—

No querías ir a la guerra pero no tenias opción, seguirías con esto hasta el final y sus ultimas consecuencias, aunque tuvieras que morir…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Hola, bueno gracias por sus comentarios, y no es que no quiera subir capítulos de este FF, pero como aclare, no es mi historia 100% por lo que me cuesta un poco de trabajo sacar las palabras adecuadas, ademas de que sin un buen cigarrillo no me llega la inspiración, por cierto esta historia no será tan larga y si es una tragedia así que al final habrán muchas lagrimas, en fin espero les gustara este episodio.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE.

CIAOSSU.


End file.
